


Marvel AU Character Profiles

by kajakauf013



Series: Marvel AU Collection [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, OC Profiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kajakauf013/pseuds/kajakauf013
Summary: Profiles of OCs that appear throughout my stories, that way you can have a convenient chance to learn about them all in one place.





	1. Character Profile: Kajak

**Author's Note:**

> These will be updated as the characters stories progress.

Birth Name: Katya Dufrane  
Public Name: Kajak Greystone  
Aliases: Castle, Rook, Shield Maiden  
Affiliations: X-Men, Stark Industries, S.H.E.I.L.D., Asgard

Height: 5’ 5” (165 cm)  
Stature: Curvy  
Eye Color: Yellow Green (Golden when healing)  
Hair Color: Dark Blonde  
Hair Length/Style: Long  
Skin Tone: Pale Peach, freckles when left out in the sun  
Body Modifications: Pierced pointed ears, pointed canines, Tattooed Runes that glow gold when healing

Mutation/Abilities:  
Mutation first manifested at age 15 when she was fatally injured in a car accident. She is able to heal herself and others by absorbing their injuries into her own body, there is a faint golden glow emitted by the skin, her eyes, and later in life Rune tattoos when this occurs. Her secondary mutation is the ability to create a flexible shield with her mind; this acts as both a defensive and offensive weapon. As she grows older her shield is able to take on different forms, malleability, and texture eventually allowing her to use it to levitate in midair. 

Birth Date: 19880402  
Blood Type: O Positive  
Nationality: German, American  
Birth Place: Berlin, Germany  
Current Residence: Classified  
Education Level: College

Grand Parents: Deceased  
Parents: Father Alive, Mother Deceased  
Siblings: Unknown  
Spouse/Significant Other: Classified  
Children: Classified  
Grand Children: Classified

Statistics (One to Five Scale)  
Power: 3  
Durability: 5  
Speed: 3  
Technique: 4  
Intelligence: 5  
Intuition: 5  
Teamwork: 2


	2. Character Profile: Willow

Birth Name: Willow Calloway  
Public Name: Identical  
Aliases: Gallows, Queen, Shadow Maiden  
Affiliations: X-Men

Height: 5’ 7” (170 cm)  
Stature: Statuesque  
Eye Color: Dark Grey (White or ice blue while reading strings, Black when traveling in shadow)  
Hair Color: Black fading to Red  
Hair Length/Style: Very Long  
Skin Tone: Pale Olive  
Body Modifications: Glasses/Contacts when reading and driving

Mutation/Abilities:  
Mutation first manifested at age 5 when she predicted the sudden divorce of two family members by the sudden change in their “strings”. These strings are a visual manifestation of the relationship between people, with different colors denoting the nature of said relationship. When using her ability to see a persons strings Willow’s iris turns white or ice blue. Her secondary mutation appeared at age 16 and is the ability to control and travel through shadows, which when activated turns the whites of her eyes black. There are unknown creatures living within the shadows that pose a constant threat, but as she uses her power more she becomes able to communicate with them and will them to do her bidding.

Birth Date: 1987  
Blood Type: AB Positive  
Nationality: Spaniard  
Birth Place: Paris, France  
Current Residence: Classified  
Education Level: College

Grand Parents: Alive  
Parents: Alive  
Siblings: One Sister, One Brother  
Spouse/Significant Other: Classified  
Children: Classified  
Grand Children: Classified

Statistics (One to Five Scale)  
Power: 2  
Durability: 3  
Speed: 3  
Technique: 5  
Intelligence: 5  
Intuition: 3  
Teamwork: 3


	3. Character Profile: Evie

Birth Name: Evelyn Viteri  
Public Name: Identical  
Aliases: Evie, Tank, Knight, Warrior Maiden  
Affiliations: X-Men

Height: 5’ 2” (157 cm)  
Stature: Curvy  
Eye Color: Warm Brown (Red when using ability)  
Hair Color: Possibly Dark Brown (Affinity for wigs)  
Hair Length/Style: Unknown  
Skin Tone: Golden  
Body Modifications: Pierced Ears

Mutation/Abilities:  
Mutation first manifested at age 3 when upon meeting a fellow toddler for the first time she glimpsed how that person would cause her early death if she stayed close to them. This allows her to know exactly who will be a friend or foe, though the vast majority of people she meets do not have such a dramatic impact on her future. When she uses her future sight her eyes glow faintly red, which is often mistaken for a trick of the light. Her secondary mutation appeared at age 7, and it is super human strength and the ability to fly when she has elevated levels of adrenaline in her system. As she learns to control her ability to fly she also learns how to transfer that energy into inanimate objects, creating projectile weapons.

Birth Date: 19880710  
Blood Type: B Positive  
Nationality: Hispanic  
Birth Place: South Texas, United States  
Current Residence: Classified  
Education Level: College

Grand Parents: Alive  
Parents: Alive  
Siblings: One Sister  
Spouse/Significant Other: Classified  
Children: Classified  
Grand Children: Classified

Statistics (One to Five Scale)  
Power: 5  
Durability: 3  
Speed: 5  
Technique: 3  
Intelligence: 4  
Intuition: 5  
Teamwork: 4


End file.
